InFamous: Rise-Above rewrite
by Fallout-mania
Summary: summery inside


**Infamous: Rise Above**** REWRITTEN**

**Hello everyone this is **Fallout-mania** sorry I messed things up and forgot to say some important detail's this story is a rewritten version from the original I adopted and it will be the same kind of story just changed a little and will contain nothing to link it to inFamous: RISE ABOVE the original by the infamous man, so sorry about the first one I posted and hopefully this one will be better than the first one I made so enjoy**

**Chapter 1 rewritten**

Like many stories people tell each other some are good and some are bad well this is a mixture of both and it all takes place in the Valley of the End a place where many come to die or reborn to something else where we see our favorite demon vessel of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki running for his life. Now you're wondering why he is well it all started back not so long ago about couple hours ago where Uchiha Sasuke got drunk for power and defected the village resulting a rescue mission of a squad sent to retrieve him but it wasn't easy as the squad confronted very difficult opponents which eventually resulting Sasuke and Naruto facing each other at the same valley, now unlike other universe's or stories saying Naruto lost or was killed or kidnapped and etc..

This story is where Naruto not kicked ass but nearly destroyed the Uchiha, but like all good stories and in which case Naruto's victory had to come to a tragic end.

_**FLASHBACK-**_

"_Damn you brat! You nearly killed the Uchiha!" Tsunade yelled as she blasted Naruto in his cell with her monstrous strength. Now, many people are wondering 'why would Tsunade of all people in the world try and even react of Naruto?' the answer was simple she didn't hate him she utterly despised the blonde. He reminds Tsunade of Dan and Nawaki and how they would be ashamed of her. Oh how she wasted away her life away for something that wasn't her fault and how Naruto was the only living link to her family on the Uzumaki side who would also be disappointed of her, so she returned to Konoha so that, when the time came, she would kill the brat! And if it meant aiding an Uchiha in order to get political support then so be it she would do it._

"_I-I didn't mean to…" Naruto mumbled. He really didn't hell in fact he was doing is very best in order not to kill him which is hard for him. You see Naruto is actually very strong much stronger than people underestimate but he wished to get friends so in order to do that he acted to be weak as possible. But that doesn't now._

"_It doesn't matter! Now, the council is calling for your blood and I agree with them. You are too immature and weak to hold the Kyuubi, so in a few days we will hold a public execution of you before transferring the Kyuubi to a more 'suitable' host, one that can be conditioned right." Tsunade responded and Naruto looked at her the person he thought as his mother figure with horror and betrayal in his eyes before they drooped down in defeat. Sighing in satisfaction that she broke his will, she left the cell in order to drink her sake in contempt and try to forget the faces of her loved ones whore glared at her with hated eyes._

_So now as he waited he was visited by most his so-called 'friends' who all hated and other reason's to despise him even the one he saw a father-figure Iruka who hated him the whole time, but that didn't his visitors were people who hated him a few was sad and angered by his punishment thinking he never should have deserved it Neji, Choji, TenTen, Shikamaru and a few others but the one he will remember for all time even to his death was by three people Jiraiya Sasuke and 'her'._

_Jiraiya revealed to him everything his past family his father and mother everything, when revealed all this Naruto was filled with anger, sadness and pride. Anger at what his father did to him, sadness because he will never see his parents again, and pride because he knew the choice his father the 4__th__ Hokage made and knowing he loved him very much same for his mother until their death's._

_Sasuke…. Well do we really need to really discuss this but fine we will, he was taunting Naruto how we was better than him and yeah, yeah 'Uchiha elite' but revealed that when he becomes 18 he will be given the title of Hokage. That did it for Naruto he was filled with so much anger that he now loath the village and hoped that even after his death will never be successful and be forever ruined for all eternity._

_Then finally 'her' the one never expected to visit him and was shocked by her confession that she loved when after she kissed him and now wished she had told him earlier, Naruto also regretted for not knowing her feelings and asked her to come closer when he kissed her and she replied and they stay liked that for a few minutes until they separated for air and he spoke to her ear in a loving whisper "I'm so sorry for not knowing and wished I can go back and changed it but at least I'll die knowing I was loved and loved right back." Naruto whispered in her ear which much love and regret and all she could do was cry and hug him "I'll miss you my lavender-hime. "He spoke one last time to her._

_Finally it was the day of the execution and Naruto was tied by rope to the platform the whole village was there to see then Tsunade came up and spoke to the crowd "People of Konoha! We have gathered here today to witness the execution of the Kyuubi!" The whole village cheered and booed at Naruto who continued to look facing down "And now to perform the execution will be none other than Sasuke Uchiha!" and once again they all cheered so as Sasuke came up he looked at his 'rival' one last time and spoke "So any last words dope?" he taunted and waited for a response "Yes I do but it's more of a question." Naruto responded, "Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked, "How do you leave a village with no eyes?" Naruto asked, "Hu-"Sasuke didn't get to finished as Naruto jumped up kicked out a kunai from the Uchiha's pouch and caught in his mouth and his heal twisted his body and cut across the Uchiha's eye's cause him to scream out loud in pain and agony (_in case you never played asura's wrath go to YouTube look up asura vs. agus and then you'll know what I'm talking about) _using the chance he made while everyone scrambled Naruto got free and ran to escape while ANBU ordered by Tsunade went after him chasing down to where it all started._

_**FLASHBACK END-**_

Which leads us to where we are now many are wondering why that happened well in other universes and stories the hero will go down proudly and etc… but Naruto well he is a fighter and would rather go down as such in a massive fight which to we see he is fighting and losing but that didn't mean it was easy and it lasted for a good hour or two considering he was a gennin and they are ANBU so now here we are to see Naruto Uzumaki lying dead with a smile on his face and the only thing on his mind was one thing or rather one _person._

Now our real story begins in another universe at a hospital, in Empire City Bayview Hospital, were one Cole MacGrath was born. Kami decided to reincarnate Naruto as a child whose decisions would affect not just his life, but the lives of billions of others. Of course, Kami did not give Cole the memories of his previous self (_that fat four-eye jerk_) but instead watched Cole begin his humble start as a lawyer wait I mean bike messenger. And then, on a fateful or perhaps unluckiest delivery, a package he was delivering exploded causing MASSIVE amounts of tragedy, and one Cole had survived (_seriously damn, I know it was a game but damn to live after that wow)_ had then discovered the power to control electricity to a more powerful level any man or kage could dream of. Kami watched with pride (_stalker)_ as Cole used these powers' to help the poor people of the ravaged city as best as he could even on a personal cost and face off against the mysterious man known as Kessler, only to discover it was himself in an alternate timeline to warn him of monstrous creature known as the Beast who even Kami was slightly worried about. Kami (_who is a total creep) _kept watching as Cole failed to defeat the Beast the first time and fled to New Marais in order to boost his powers to even a greater degree. Kami even watched in sadness as Cole made the choice to save humanity at the cost of his own life and even his fellow conduits lives.

"_**You truly have more humanity within you than any human I've ever seen, both you Cole and your previous self Naruto."**_ Kami muttered as he watched Cole soul float aimlessly in the void between life and death, Kami then looked at the universe was once Naruto's home and saw what was happening there. Konoha was spinning out of control mad with power, Sunagakure was an unfortunate political prisoner due to the alliance and Konoha will not allow them to back out from it. Mizugakure was slightly stabilized but remained isolated from the rest of the world; Iwagakure was conquering smaller nations in order to increase its territory and Kumogakure the Raikage, due to suspicions against the other nations and paranoia for enemies against his brother turned Kumo into little more than a fascist state.

Kami frowned before eyeing Cole's soul with interest. _**"Hmm perhaps this world is in need of being guided by you Cole in order to go along the right path…. But you will have many enemies soon, but I can't let you do this alone…. Perhaps some familiar faces as allies."**_ Kami mused before he grabbed Cole's soul along with the ones that belonged to Lucy, Kuo, and Nix then the souls transformed into chess pieces that had the appearance of said company standing on pedestals, then a map appeared along with a desk and a chair in which Kami sat down and placed all three pieces on top of the area that was labeled 'Kumogakure'.

"_**Now then Cole MacGrath, what will be your first move now that you are back 'home'?"**_

_**Somewhere in Kumogakure-**_

A body lay motionless until a cough is heard before groaning in pain. "_The hell happened? Man this is the worst hangover I've ever gotten. Did I have one too many with Zeke again?" _Cole thought before he gasped in shock as what happened recently (_to him)_ flashed through his head; "_T-that's right! I used the RFI and defeated John…. the Beast…. or what the he is or was. I should be dead, then how come…."_ Cole then opened his eyes and sat up before looking around and saw that he was in a dark and damp, dirty alleyway in some city; he then also saw that Kuo and Nix were propped against opposite walls unconscious.

"_Well we sure as hell are not dead or in New Marais anymore, does this mean I … f-failed?" _Cole thought then grunted as he got back up on his feet and noticed that he was still dressed in the clothes he wore when he fought the Beast there were tip's and tear's and burn marks here and there but that was nothing some bleach and stitches could fix it. His backpack and AMP were still secured on his body, Cole then limped to the opening of the alley to whatever street it connected to and was utterly shocked there were many people dressed in either old Japanese clothing or simple pants, shorts and some form of modern shirt style but what really got him was the numerous people dressed in white, black, or grey and were wearing some sort of headband that had a metal plating that had a design etched on it that looked like clouds, he looked around and was even more surprised that there were town-like areas built on the sides of mountains (_literally there are some places back then and today time's where houses are built like that it's insane yet really cool at the same time) _Cole then said the only rational, logical, and any sane man/woman would say in his shoes at that time and moment would say.

"What the _FUCK_?"

**To be continued? ...**

**So how was this one I hope it's good so please review and comment on this one to let me know and what I could do to make more chapters of this story of this better.**

**This is Fallout-mania signing out.**


End file.
